For the Sake of Research
by Brianna R West
Summary: Harry, now DADA professor, meets with Severus Snape resulting in a rather steamy first encounter.


**Author's Note:** Wanted to do a quick one shot before going back to my other in-progress works!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and affiliated characters. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and copyrights. I am not making money from this fandom.

**Warning: **Explicit sexual content between two male characters

_For the Sake of Research_

_By Brianna West_

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, Gryffindor extraordinaire, and overall good-doer galore walked briskly along the corridor of one of his favorite institutions—Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His hair was its usual mess of tresses, slightly longer than his days as a teen walking the hallways he now traveled, teaching robes billowing against great gusts of early evening breeze. He walked taller, not by much as he was still shorter than most wizards, but taller nonetheless. He had rid himself of his signature spectacles (they had gotten in the way several times during his lessons thus deemed an annoyance).

Headmistress McGonagall had sent owl earlier that summer offering the newly opened position as DADA professor which Harry gladly accepted, his owl immediately returning his reply. He prided his new position, though he would work closely with certain persons in which had despised and insulted him all of his school career—Professor Snape.

After his defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry had returned Severus Snape, Potion's professor and long-made spy, to the care of several Healers in which worked for several days in order to save the man's life. When Harry was without hope, the man had suddenly turned around, surprising them all with a quick and easy recovery despite his on-the-brink death circumstances. Harry had been relieved and happy knowing that a friend, who had recently revealed a long time watch over him, was saved from the throes of death.

They had owled each other over the past year once Severus Snape had returned to his position as Potion's professor, deciding he had had enough of the Dark Arts—understandably so. Harry had been glad to work alongside of the man who he now truly admired and even daresay found attractive.

He made his way down towards the dungeons where his ever dark colleague spent most of his hours in between courses and grading insolent dimwitted adolescents ramblings about ingredients and potions they knew little about. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of the man hovering over a paper, his quill shaking furiously under his control not to scribble curses and red ink the entire parchment due to all the mistakes it harbored. Of course, know Snape, he probably did so any ways.

He knocked lightly on the door to the classroom, having remained courteous to his ill-tempered friend after entering once without permission and receiving a long-winded lecture on his overall underdeveloped manners. So he kept his word and always knocked whether or not he was invited to join the man.

"Enter," the low baritone came from beyond.

He stepped lightly into the room, closing the door behind him and walking a few paces towards Snape who he now regarded as Severus since the man insisted the other names brought about bitter memories of his constant headaches during Harry's school years.

"Hello Severus," Harry chimed as the man regarded him with a nod. The dark depths were less guarded these days around him, and he had hoped it a sign that the man had grown comfortable around him. The pregnant pause was interrupted by a deep, irritated sigh.

"Well are you going to stand there much like a pubescent boy I seem to remember only a few years ago or sit down, Potter?"

"Harry," he reminded him. The man let out an exasperated sigh, but nodded his assertion. Harry sat opposite at the man, giving the rooms a look about and vaguely recalling how he spent many a night serving detentions in them.

"So what honors me with your presence today?" the man groaned, scribbling a few marks about a first year essay. Poor child, Harry thought as he regarded the many red marks tainting the essay. It seems that Severus was indeed in a foul mood today which would lead him to believe that his visit was definitely warranted.

"Oh no reason," he said evenly. "Thought you might enjoy the company."

He knew better however. If Severus Snape was anything, it was a private person especially when his temper was about. No doubt due to a botched potion in one of his classes; the man was a bit too easy to read these days.

"How very kind of you," Severus said sarcastically.

"Another bad day," Harry said implicating the man had many.

"As it would seem," Severus said coolly and finally settled the quill down. His eyes captured Harry's and there was a sudden loss of air at the contact. Those eyes were often the stars in many fantasies where Harry awoke with the need to touch himself. He quickly pushed back his thoughts and gave the man a brilliant smile.

"Well then," he said leaning back in his chair and glancing over to the portrait leading to the man's personal quarters. "Shall we?"

Severus' mouth quirked up into a smirk, "I see no reason to decline."

They made their way through the portrait and into the vast living quarters, decorated in Slytherin colors and tastefully adorned with all sorts of odd and beautiful trinkets. Harry had once wandered through to look at these little things here and there, but never mustered the courage to ask the man if he was a collector—not that he had already gathered that it was. There were far too many for it to be a passing fancy.

Severus pulled out a beautifully engraved crystal pitcher containing an amber liquid that had been a long time companion during their chats. Harry sat down on the couch facing the fire hearth, setting flames to dance within it, and took the offered glass as Severus settled in his usual arm chair. Often times, they were nonsensical in their chatter, discussing things in which they cared little to hear or talk about. Other times, during their more sobered conversations, they would speak about things that meant a great deal and were often connected with the war.

Harry relaxed back into the couch, letting his head rest backwards and exposing his neck to the heat radiating from the fire. It was comfortable that silence that followed their first drink. Harry found it a minor stability in his sometimes chaotic days. He, however, often thought of other things as they sat in their alcohol induced silence, letting the air breeze about them prickling their faces with icy fingers.

"Really," Severus said over the rim of his glass. "I easily forget who you are in moments like these. That babbling insufferable Gryffindor from yesterday seems so far off."

"I'd almost think that a compliment Severus," Harry laughed.

"I loathe the thought," Severus said though smiling. "I am sure your ego needs no more inflammation."

"Yes and your compliments would surely inflate it," Harry said gazing at the man unable to hide the mirth now dancing in his eyes.

"You flatter me," Severus said distastefully. "Who would not be if so spoken to by the great savior of the wizarding world?"

"Now now," Harry said laughing. "Don't go getting your knickers in a twist 'cause I saved your royal arse."

Severus watched him through impassive eyes, though there was no longer any hatred in them. The man had not once since Harry had brought him to St. Mungo's to be treated shown so much as a feeling of dislike for him. It was slightly unnerving for Harry because whether he jested over it or not, he felt like he owed so much more to the man before him than a simple trip to the infirmary.

The silence was deafening to Harry, whose heart had begun to pound roughly, unevenly in his chest. He wanted to take the joke back, tell Severus that the man deserved nothing less than Harry's servitude and compliance. But he knew the man was prideful and was surely disgusted at the way he had reminded the man just who had come to his rescue when the reality was Severus had been saving Harry's arse too many times to count.

"Sorry," Harry found himself mumbling and finishing off his drink. He put the cup down; suddenly he felt the alcohol was the reason for the inability to filter his mouth. Severus smiled and caused Harry to smile in return. It was a moment that lasted what felt like hours before the man rose and then resettled next to Harry, turning to give him a curious gaze.

"For what Harry, saving my life or saving the wizarding world?"

"Neither," Harry said thoughtfully. "I don't mean to always bring that up. I didn't do much, Severus. I only did what I was supposed to."

Severus shook his head, the long beautiful locks shifting under the movement. Harry watched the shadows refigure over the man's defined jaw and long, angular nose as those impossibly deep eyes watched him as if studying him like a piece of artwork. A hand rose, hesitating slightly before it finally pressed against the side of Harry's face. The man's thumb caressed his jaw almost lovingly, drawing out a gasp.

"Sev—"

"You do not understand to what I, to what the entire world owes to you for facing that monster," he soothed with silky undertones of a rich chocolate voice. "Do not for one moment convince yourself the act in which was meaningless. No one could fathom how truly courageous and selfless an act it was."

Harry's breathing was becoming harder to control as the touch elicited a deep hunger spreading in his belly, arousing him and sensitizing his skin to the point of pain. He moistened his lips, finding them too dry to even begin to respond. Severus' eyes watched him, followed the movement, and turned predatory all in an instant. He gasped again as lips ghosted over his, sparking where they touched, and causing him to want, to _need_ more of it.

"Still an open mind as ever," Severus taunted as he once more brushed his lips before finally pressing against them, drawing out a low groan from Harry's throat. Then his hands were fisting in the man's robes, drawing the older wizard to him and flush against his body as his mouth submitted to the dominating kiss. Severus was over him, pushing him backwards and settling in between his legs with a weight that was readily welcomed.

Teeth nibbled Harry's lower lip, drawing it away and then sucking it into the other's mouth. He curled into it, body jerking at the shots of pain and pleasure now overtaking his senses. Severus was kissing him—over him in a manner that wasn't distinct disapproval of his inability to comprehend Occulmency. Harry shuddered as another surge went straight to his straining erection. Severus pulled away, his hands pressed at the sides of Harry's head and the man gazed at him with dark, flickering eyes beneath fire light. Shadows played against the stilled form as Harry merely gazed at his older lover, wondering just exactly how it had all started.

Disappointment itched in his throat when he felt the distance continue to expand before Severus had pulled away from him, staring into the light from the dancing flames.

"Forgive me," the man said underneath his breath catching Harry completely off guard. Severus Snape was never one to apologize lightly—especially not willingly.

"Severus," Harry said breathlessly as the man continued to look at the fire. He felt the moment was fleeing him and the best option was to chase or risk never seeing what could come of it. He sat up and circled his arm around the man's now stiffening form. Drawing Severus towards him, he whispered in the man's ear as seductively as he could manage. He had never been very talented with these sorts of things.

"Don't stop," he pressed his lips to the shell of the man's ear receiving a rather sharp intake of breath from the usually stoic individual. He bit his lower lip and slid his other hand along the man's heaving torso in which stalled beneath the touch. He continued despite it, moving curious fingers over the clothing clad flesh, wishing that not so many layers stopped them from feeling the soft, scar riddled skin he knew was beneath. "Please."

Severus turned on him, his eyes burning like the flames in the hearth, expressing just how much the few words had affected him. Harry was grabbed roughly in a swift movement one moment, pulled to his feet and smashed against the man's mouth the next. His mouth was forced open by a demanding tongue that proceeded to slide in and taste him expertly. Harry bit back a moan as the man turned him violently, pushing him towards the couch. Harry was quick to grab the head of the couch, grasping it tightly as hands were over him, sliding quickly underneath his shirt and teased alert nubs. He cried out as the man's hard prick settled into his backside, thrusting ferociously while a hand came down and took hold of a slender hip.

"Merlin," Harry breathed as the man sucked a particularly sensitive patch of flesh underneath his ear.

"Should I show you to my personal bed chamber Mister Potter?"

The voice was seductive, meant only to arouse—Harry was sure of it. The way it curled through him, sucking the air from his body, and leaving him weak and panting beneath the words was proof of that. Harry could only nod, not trusting his voice to be coherent enough to interpret successfully his acceptance. Hands roamed over his shoulders, drawing downwards before grasping his quivering thighs and squeezing.

"Are you able to walk Mister Potter or shall I carry you?" the taunting though demeaning was just as viciously pleasurable as anything else the man had said. Harry tried to straighten himself, his remaining dignity willing his legs to respond. He stood tall despite his raging erection tenting his trousers. Surely he looked comical, but Severus neither laughed nor smiled. The man gazed at him as if he was the most tempting delectable dessert that he was ready to savor even if it killed him to do so. Harry shivered beneath the gaze, but did not give way to his urge to collapse into a pool of boneless goo on the floor.

He followed as the man led him to the bed chamber which was decorated much like the rest of the abode. When he walked through, the door shut almost instantly by a hand and a mouth was once more upon his, greedy hands searching him, claiming every inch of his body. He moaned as those hands came round his wrists and pulled them above his head, slamming them to it and immobilizing him. He let out a groan as the lips reattached to the expanse of his neck, nibbling tenderly before he was pulled away from the hard wood prison and thrown to the bed.

Severus looked at him from a standing position between his legs. Harry drew up on his elbows as the man stripped himself of his clothes, revealing painfully slow each patch of pale flesh beneath. He sucked in a breath as the breathtaking sight of the man came into view. Soon he was being pushed against the mattress, a certain dark-haired ex-Death Eater stripping him of his teaching robes and button down shirt along with his gold and red tie. Soon nimble potion-stained fingers pried open the button and zip of his trousers exposed the hard flesh beneath.

"What an interesting discovery I have made," Severus said palming Harry's erection and causing the DADA professor to moan and arch his neck back towards the bed. "Do you often fashion nothing beneath your trousers Mister Potter? Or had you been hopefully expectant before coming to my dungeons today?"

Harry groaned, his hips jerking into the man's hand, but was stalled by the other pressing his hip down into the mattress. "I don't like 'em"

"How absolutely immoral," Severus said as he neared his hot flesh, pressing a kiss to the weeping head before divesting him of his trousers and drawing his legs up, exposing his puckered entrance. "This appears to be just as sinful."

Harry fisted the sheets beneath him as a tongue danced over his flesh, arousing a need inside him that spread warmth in his lower belly. He quivered as a tongue tasted the twitching pucker.

"Bloody hell," he cried as the hot, velvety muscle pushed into him, lapping at the unused muscle.

"Sensitive much like a school boy, I see."

Harry groaned again as fingers slid along the crevice, playfully teasing his entrance before prodding slightly at the tight ring of muscle. Severus watched him through lidded eyes, lustful depths glowing in the moonlight that filtered into the room. Harry was glad for the dim lighting as he was rather unbecoming with his arousal.

"First," Harry swallowed over the words, perking the older wizard's interest.

"First?"

"Er," Harry mumbled as the fingers stalled momentarily. "It's my first time."

Severus seemed to be surprised by this statement. The potion's professor crawled his way up Harry's body, pressing light butterfly kisses sporadically, before hovering above his face and running a thumb over Harry's neckline.

"I find that hard to believe," Severus said softly which was entirely unlike the man. However, the last hour had been entirely unlike the man, so Harry merely nodded his head, breathing out in a stutter.

"Not much time when you're about to fight a dark wizard bent on killing you," he said though chastising himself for stalling the moment. He was painfully aroused and wanted nothing more than to let the man teach him what he had been missing all these years.

Those eyes watched him, as if looking through a pensive, idly searching to find what they looked for. A smile touched the man's lips as he swooped down and claimed Harry's lips in a gentle, soothing kiss. Lips moved against each other, arousing but languid and tender as the man's hands once more traveled his torso.

"I will make it so you should never want for another," Severus said softly into his ear, tracing the shape with his tongue. "My touch will be the only touch that will bring you this much pleasure."

Harry gasped again as fingers once more prodded his entrance. If he was in the right mind, he would have wondered why the fingers were suddenly lubricated, but he was not, thus he merely mewl his eagerness underneath both touch and words.

He was stretched, not painfully so as he had experimented a few times with how fingers might feel there, but this was entirely different. The man's fingers were expert in their ministrations; stretching his canal and readying it expertly for his mass. Harry let out a sharp cry as a spot surged from where the Severus touched inside him.

"So responsive," the man whispered causing another series of shivers to wrack his already quivering form. "I daresay your body seems to be eagerly seeking my touch."

"Severus," was all he could say as the man pulled the now three fingers from him and settled between his legs, pressing the head of his erection forebodingly against him.

The man watched him with a small smirk, teasing the entrance with a small roll of his hips and causing Harry to arch back as it just barely pushed into the well stretched ring.

"So this is understood beyond a doubt Harry," the man said through a clenched jaw, once more pushing into the ring, shifting and pressing his length to begin to fill him. "Once I have claimed something as my own, I do not share it nor do I let go of it."

Harry moaned as the man slid fully into him, stretching him into madness. He grasped the older wizard's biceps, holding to them for some sort of stability as the potion's professor began to painfully open him, bringing him small sparks of pleasure.

"A rare item in my possession," the man continued though Harry vaguely wondered how the man was able to talk at all. "I will do all in my power to keep it from the world."

The thrusting continued through the man's spoken words. Harry was breathing erratically and moaning his approval as pleasure rippled through him from below. He was not going to last long at this pace but he snuck his hand to his weeping erection despite it to stroke the hot flesh. Hissing his need, the man above him pressed hard into him and thrusted shallow for a few moments.

"You are mine," was all that was whispered into his ear and with one final thrust and stroke of hand, he came. He came so violently that his vision tunneled and his body grew hot to the point of scorching. He heard the growl pulling from the dark-haired wizard above him and felt the warm sensation of the man's seed spurting inside him. He spread his legs further and then they were lax, his body motionless aside from the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Severus pulled out of him and slid next to him, pulling Harry flush into his body as he too was unable to quite catch an adequate breath.

"Wow," Harry said inarticulately. "That was brilliant."

"My sentiments exactly," Severus said hoarsely. They lay for several moments only breathing when Harry finally registered all the man had said during the act.

"You really like to hear yourself talk," Harry laughed. "I swear I never thought anyone would talk so much during sex."

"Insolent Gryffindor," the man said though without malice. He was actually smiling into Harry's tresses, running long, delicate fingers through the tangled heap in a loving manner. "I merely chose to make my intentions understood at that moment."

"That you won't be letting me go?" Harry said through his own smile.

"Indeed. I fear that once I have come into the possession of something of this rarity, I will never let it out of my sight," Severus said coolly.

"Like all those little trinkets littering your mantel?"

"So you noticed."

"There are so bloody many," Harry said laughing. "How could I not?"

"A valid point, but yes, it is much like those trinkets however a great deal more important."

Harry curled into the man's body and could not help feeling rather small next to the large man. "Well you already know that we Gryffindors are loyal to a fault, so you should have nothing to worry yourself over."

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor," Severus said distastefully. "What has come of this world?"

"Couldn't tell you," Harry said feeling sleep causing his eyes to become heavy. "Must be some sort of oddity that should be explored rather rigorously."

Harry rolled on top of the man, settling his hips and smiling down through the tangled raven locks. "Are you not a scientist? One experiment is not enough to conclude results. There must be several in order to conclude entirely the effects. Shall we continue our research?"

Severus raised an eyebrow but was smirking all the same. "I fear I have plunged headlong into research that should leave me sleep deprived and sore in the morning."

End Note: I hope you enjoyed it! I had a little…okay, a lot of fun writing this. Great to just get it down on paper. Until next time!


End file.
